Speakers often use content, such as PowerPoint slides, Excel spreadsheets, etc., during a presentation or videoconference. Often, the speakers must control the content themselves or have a second person control the content for them during the presentation or videoconference. These ways of controlling content can cause distractions. For example, having to call out instructions to another person to flip the slides of a presentation forward or backward can be distracting or not understood. During a presentation, for example, the audience may ask questions that often require jumping to random slides or pages. If a second person is controlling the content, the speaker has to relay instructions to the second person to move to the correct slide.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.